She Stays For Her Answer
by Damnedchick
Summary: Faith wonders why she's still in Scotland. Set after "No Future For You." One Shot. Fuffy.


**She Stays For Her Answer**

**By: damnedchick**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters. Joss Whedon does.

**Pairing**: Faith/Buffy

**Setting:** After "No Future For You" in the comics

**A/N**: I'm thinking of making a Buffy POV companion piece to this, what do you guys think?

Sorry for any wrong grammars, was tired and didn't reread.

* * *

_I fucking hate Scotland._

It's a wonder how she's stayed so long in the first place.

Giles thought it would be a good idea to _"reconvene with our allies."_

It didn't occur to him that she didn't have allies in Scotland. All she had was a lot of people looking at her like she was about to go on a murdering spree any minute. It wasn't fair, but she of all people has learned to stop moaning about things that weren't fair. Ironically enough, part of her job nowadays is to teach other slayers to stop moaning that life was unfair.

_Poetic justice._

She takes a deep drag from her cigarette, and flicks the ashes out of the only window in her room. The room was stifling, bare, and probably a lot smaller than the other slayers' rooms. She was used to it. A few weeks ago she was running around the good 'ole US of A, giving impromptu rehabs to all the slayers gone rogue. Giles said she was _doing phenomenally good._

"You've brought so many girls back onto the right path."

She smiles a little as she remembers the look on his face as he was giving her "the speech." Not quite the proud father look she kept seeing him give his true golden girl, but close enough that it made her feel like she's done something good. Done something right. Like a hero.

She's rarely ever felt like that. Especially now that she's at hero central. They all look at her like she's something dangerous, they whisper behind her back when they think she can't hear. Mostly it was the more experienced slayers, the ones familiar with "The Chosen Two, A History." Last she heard, Andrew was finally writing a sequel. The newbies don't even dare look at her in the eyes.

"She's Faith, the rogue slayer…"

"…she killed people…went evil…"

"…I heard Buffy stabbed her..."

"…friends with that vampire Angel…"

Sometimes they look at her with fear, suspicion, and even outright awe. The latter still throws her for a loop, but she's more at peace with everything now.

The first few days were the hardest. After Willow's call to Giles, he practically begged Faith to come with him to the slayer central at Scotland.

"It's time to remind our allies that we are just that, allies." Giles said.

She knew that what Giles meant with "allies" was really "family." How gracious of him to change his words when he knew that she's never been part of "the family."

When she sneered this at him, all he did was smile softly at her and said: "Not yet, but you would be surprised at how much you are valued when you least expect it."

_Or deserve it. _She thought.

Anyway, after their much awaited arrival at Casa De Slayer, Faith immediately became the object of hot gossip. It didn't help that she was always missing, everyone kept wondering where she went, what she was doing, who she was with. An instant celebrity, and all she had for fame was her past. Not exactly something she was proud for, but there was nothing she could do about it. Eventually, her little side missions of solo slaying reached the ears of the golden slayer herself.

The following confrontation wasn't very fun. Well, it was still a bit amusing, this is Faith after all, and ruffling with Buffy's feathers is something she's always done entertainingly well. After that things went on smoothly. Of course, the scared glances never ceased, and possibly increased after that rough sparring number she and Buffy demonstrated, but at least all of the slayers now regarded her as someone of authority.

But authority or not, she still can't help but loathe the whole place. The large, stone castle walls don't help at all in easing her semi-claustrophobia. She's been through the whole "stuck with a bunch of girls in the big house" thing way too many times, and she's more than had her fill. Which is exactly why she's staring outside her window, alternating between chewing on her fingernails and taking a drag from her cig. Why is she still here?

Part of her knows the answer to that, and the other part is asking why that answer matters. All her life she's never had trouble getting some, and she's sure she can get some just as good somewhere else. Okay, that was a lie. She doesn't think she can get anything better. She doesn't think anyone else can ever give that taste, that connection, that feeling.

Faith sighs a deep, tired sigh as she rolls her eyes at herself. She knows she'll never get that feeling anywhere else. The question now is, is that feeling worth staying for? The feeling of belonging right where she was, with the people who are finally treating her like family, with the person who feels so much like the home she's never had. Should she stay? Should she risk immense heartache if this all goes to shit?

The sound of a soft knock snaps her out of her nightly reverie. She flicks her cigarette out the window and lets a smirk grace her luscious lips as she stands from her perch on the windowsill to answer the door. Her heart pounding faster with every step she takes. Maybe the can talk for a little while, maybe she can ask all the questions she's always wanted to ask.

Opening the door, all she sees is a mass of blonde hair before soft lips quickly claim hers. All thoughts of talking leave her mind as she steps back into her room and close the door behind her. She feels desperate fingers clutching at the buttons on her shirt. She complies with each tug and every pull, and after a few frantic moments, she's free of all clothing. Her assailant takes a moment to lean back and take her in.

She stands unflinching and proud, and with good reason. Her perfectly toned body could have been sculpted and sold for millions. Despite her nightly brutal work, there were hardly any marks that marred her

body thanks to her super healing, except of course, for one. One, long, thin, jagged scar on the left side of her abdomen. Her blonde companion reaches for the scar, and gently traces it with her fingers. The careful touch warms her heart and she could do nothing but surrender fully to her blonde lover.

Tender kisses are exchanged while she is slowly lead back to her bedroom. With a gentle push, she finds herself laying on her own bed staring fixatedly while the lovely blonde smirks at her as she strips of all clothing. A quick flush of warmth shoots to her stomach as the gorgeous blonde slowly crawls up her body, and she can't help but sigh out her name.

"Buffy."

The blonde chosen one just smiles at her like she's something precious, and leans down to her until they're sharing the same breath. Strawberry lips tremble against her own, and she breathes in as they kiss deeply. As the two bodies start moving together, everything falls into place, and the dark haired slayer finds whatever answer she was looking for in the depths of the hazel green eyes that look at her like she was everything.

**End**

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you guys think )


End file.
